piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Charles Warmonk/Captain Rai and Charles Warmonk
To a life long and friend forever, Captain Rai. Hello, POTCO players - This is a story of how Warmonk came to be, but mostly about how Captain Rai made me the pirate I am today. Please enjoy this story about mine and Captain Rai's Time together from the moment we met. To the eventful day of September 19. Closing of a long child-hood game. POTCO. Enjoy. I first met Rai at Abassa tortuga, he was a level 13, Rai was what you called a "Noob" back in that day and I was a level 50 old pirate "Charles Warmonk" At this time I had no WEB or many good famed weapons or brights. I was just looking for a friend. Then I met you asking around how everyone tag is "blue" when your's was "gray" I of course told you about UA. Later on, i got you to get UA and help you level for a soild month. You I have to say was not the brightest, luckist or best pirate out there. However, you had something i've always wanted. Joy. To this day I have yet to see you not say welcome back to someone. I have yet to see you not hug someone. I have not seen you hate anyone for there name. level, actions or guild. Your always forgiving and helpful and it always makes Charles Warmonk feel like a dang care-bear. >.< After some time leveling and showing you around POTCO we worked you up to level 32. We started working on your Raven's cove quest right away! You always look up to me at times once i got WEB and zombie outfit. However. I never told you how much I always looked up to you. Here is the screenshot of us doing your raven's cove quest as level 32. I wish I could have taken more screen back then however my first computer gave out on me and I lost them all. This memory with you is worth all my famed and legendary finds put together. Rai you have always put your heart into this game and always made time to start POTCO when i met you. You were and still are the life-long friend i've always wanted and was looking for. However, you are just so much more then that. You just keep passing every good word I can think of before I can think of another. Also to the epic moments that made me laugh. You birghten my day at times with how new you were as a pirate. Made this old Warmonk die of laughter and want to play this game even more. Here is the screen of you with your first good gold run in our old guild "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S" Your out-goingness was turly touching to me and is what got me to start helping more pirates. I honestly would not be the same Charles I am today. I would be more like a WARmonk rather then a WarMONK. If you know what I am talking about. Captain Rai. grew up so fast after that, Sadly after the destruction of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S Rai and I moved to other guilds for a short time.... However, we never lost contact with eachother. He moved to Dark Archive and I was back in the guild i made so long ago "Seas The Day" After a month the guild I came back to was not my home. Also most of the members quit due to my older friend "Mario" (Girl) Quitting POTCO back aroun early 2011. I was talking with Rai after i had left and he talked me into joining Dark Archive. Which was the greatest choice of my pirate life. After a month of me being in the guild. Captain Rai was made a officer and had maxed his pirate alongside DA members and partly myself. He had grown to be a turly savvy and great pirate! As i stayed in DA I seen how much more into the game and focused Rai was. He reminded me of myself as Co-Gm of Spartans. He was always helping others with questions, Guilding people an of course looting with my and DA members. He had trouble finding his first and well over-due Legendary "The Emerald Curse" and became the truly infamous "Captain Rai Emerald Officer master of Dark Archive!" Which His title is much longer now having found out he had Black Dingy long coat and now having Thunerspine his title is REALLY long.... Even I was still jealus of him all that time. Other then Rai growing up and becoming a TRULY great and well-known pirate. He was always there for the guild and his friends first. I can honestly say Rai. I am more pround of you then any other pirate on where you started of and were you are today. Thank you so much for making this trip around the seven potco seas amazing and i'll always be on POTCO chat for you! <3 Category:Blog posts